


De traumas causados por misteriosas notas.

by Nande_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día completamente normal, una nota cayó a los pies de Draco. Y decía "te enamorarás de Potter". Obviamente, el primer pensamiento de Draco fue "¿qué demonios?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	De traumas causados por misteriosas notas.

**Author's Note:**

> Fico hecho para Cari con todo cariño en el ai de aisinfronteras.
> 
> Cualquier semejanza con la realidad no, no es coincidencia. Si sientes que tu vida está reflejada en esto es porque seguramente te observo y no, no eres libre de demandarme u.u (Es más yo te demandaría por usurpar la vida de Cel ¬¬).
> 
> Un agradecimiento especial a Vampi por echarme porras para que terminara y ayudarme con algunas cositas de la trama. Y a Mar por ayudarme también con la trama.
> 
> Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen.

De acuerdo, si alguien le hubiese dicho hacía unos meses que terminaría teniendo una cita con Potter, lo hubiera mirado feo. Si hubiera sido hace un año, se hubiera burlado en su cara; hace un par de años, definitivamente lo hubiese golpeado. Bien, tal vez no golpeado, simplemente hechizado, maldecido, roto un par de huesos, nada grave.

Porque simplemente eso era imposible.

Pero, por muy imposible que fuera, ahí estaban, los dos, teniendo una ¿reunión, convivencia…? Err… cita.

Qué mal se oía eso. ¡Una cita con Potter! Interiormente, imploraba porque alguien lo matara, estaba seguro de que en algún momento había entrado en un dimensión desconocida, un agujero negro, que había muerto y caído en alguno de los círculos del infierno. ¡Qué demonios! Seguro se había golpeado la cabeza y nada de esto estaba pasando, era una burda alucinación. Una vil ilusión.

Que en realidad sí debía ser eso, porque el hecho de levantarte un día normal, hacer todo lo de una típica mañana (cosas como bañarse, ir al baño, desayunar, tratar de conquistar el mundo…) y de la nada ver un papel que caía a sus pies que tenía una simple frase no era algo que hablara muy bien de su cordura. Menos cuando la dichosa sentencia era  _Te enamorarás de Potter._  Seguramente alguien le había hecho una broma de muy mal gusto. Ya se las arreglaría con quien fuera el graciosito.

Era altamente probable que alguien se hubiese enterado de la… reunión que mantendría con Potter esa tarde y, aprovechando la animadversión que le provocaba la pura idea, decidió aprovechar la ocasión. El mero hecho de contemplar la posibilidad de que él pudiese enamorarse del cara rajada era señal de que el individuo misterioso, como había decidido llamar al que le dejó la extraña nota, estaba realmente loco. Por su bien, esa persona debería considerar, seriamente, el ir a la sección de psicomagia de San Mungo.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo podía existir una persona que lo viese a él, por Merlín, justo a él, enamorado de alguien que no sabía arreglarse, que tenía un cabello horrible, usaba lentes y gorros ridículos. Que andaba todo el tiempo con un inseparable morral lleno de parches y costuras y que fumaba por cualquier cosa. Que a veces combinaba su espantosa chamarra de piel de dragón con el desgastado morral y el asqueroso cigarro y entonces fumaba de  _esa_  manera en la que se veía totalmente sexy y eso hacía que Draco prácticamente babea… hacía que casi vomitara por la asquerosa imagen. No, definitivamente no era una persona en la que el siempre correcto y elegante Malfoy fuera a fijarse.

Pero eso no era lo importante, el punto aquí es que ese individuo misterioso se basaba en alguna cosa para asegurar que él terminaría enamorado de Potter. Y juraba por su querido puffskein  _Dadito_ , que en paz descanse, que averiguaría dos cosas de vital importancia: quién era el individuo misterioso y en qué se basaba para asegurar que se enamoraría del inepto de Potter. Como fuera, su larga meditación, que en verdad había sido larga puesto que ya pasaban de las diez y media, le había quitado valioso tiempo para su arreglo. No que él mismo se esforzara demasiado en ello, pero había que ver algunas cosas básicas, como el combinar la ropa, asegurarse de no estar usando lo mismo que el día anterior, cuidar la incipiente barba, la loción del día y una larga serie de detalles de suma importancia en el arreglo de todo hombre. De todo mago, a decir verdad. Bueno, de todo Malfoy… de acuerdo, sólo de él.

Resultado del poco tiempo, seguramente ahora llegaría tarde a la forzada convivencia con Potter. ¡La vida era tan injusta!

* * *

−¡Potter! ¿Qué carajos has hecho! –entró un fúrico Draco a la estancia, dando un portazo y soltando demás leperadas que un Malfoy nunca diría, y si las decía seguramente juraría no haberlo hecho y pobre de aquél que le llevara la contra.

−¿Yo? Nada… −contestó Harry con la cara más inocente que tenía. La cual no engañó a Draco, obviamente. Demasiado tiempo juntos y conociéndose como para que fuese engañado por tan poco.

−Ajá. Potter, deberías saber ya que las mentiras no funcionan conmigo. No eres capaz de engañarme, sé ver a través de ti.

−Pero yo no miento –dijo Harry rascándose la nariz y tratando de sonar totalmente sincero.

−Rascas tu nariz, evitas verme a los ojos por más de cinco segundos, pones las manos en tu regazo. Señales de que mientes –respondió Draco con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Harry sólo lo miró con impotencia contenida.

−Ahora, Potter, por tu bien, dime ¿qué pretende Lovegood confiscando mis cosas?

−No sé de qué me hablas.

−Poootter…

−Maaalfoy…

−No estoy jugando.

−Pues eso parece.

−Dime por las buenas, no querrás hacerlo por las malas.

−Pruébame –contestó Harry con voz confiada y mirada retadora.

−Si es lo que quieres…

Unas horas y mucho sexo a medias después, Draco tenía su respuesta. La cual no lo podía tener más disgustado.

−¿Qué hiciste qué! –gritó a pleno pulmón un, realmente, enojado Draco.

−Es un experimento –empezó a justificarse Harry−. Luna y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería interesante ver qué sucedía si… −dijo contando la hipótesis que ambos habían formulado un mes antes.

−Pero, ¿por qué? –dijo Draco tratando de contenerse.

−¡Por qué? –Se levantó Harry, enfrentándolo con la mirada, una decidida y llena de peligro que, sin embargo, no amainó a Draco.− ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Tú por qué crees, Malfoy?

−Seguramente porque estás demente –dijo Draco con acritud.

−Seguramente, mira que haberme enamorado de ti… debo de estar loco.

−¿Eso opinas?

−Sí. Te propongo una relación formal, hacer el maldito contrato que te protegerá en caso de algún incidente y sales con un  _no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti_  −respondió Harry imitándolo−. ¿Tienes una mínima idea de cómo me dejó eso?

−Pues te debió haber quitado un peso de encima.

−¡Eres un idiota!

−Estoy de acuerdo, debo serlo para haber aceptado salir contigo, en primer lugar.

* * *

Bueno, esa primera… ¿reunión de dos? ¿Convivencia de parejas? ¡Qué mal se había oído eso! El primer paso para superar el problema es admitirlo, así que había que empezar a llamarlo por su nombre. Esa primera cita no había estado tan detestable como había pensado. Pese a muchas cosas, Potter y él tenían demasiado en común. No eran el tipo de cosas que se notaran a simple vista, pero vaya, él era su "yo Gryffindor" y eso, francamente, era espeluznante. Opiniones parecidas, miedos semejantes, vivencias que en el fondo eran similares. Demonios, le había pasado lo que nunca, habían hablado como si se conocieran de años… que sí se conocían, pero las peleas y obsesi… odio mutuo no contaban… demasiado. El hecho era que habían hablado como si fueran amigos de años, contándose cosas que sólo se contarían a "algunas personas". Al selecto grupo que eran esas algunas personas.

Como fuera, la cita había sido concretada y, aunque divertido (lo cual era algo que por supuesto negaría a la primera oportunidad), ya tenía su varita de vuelta y ningunas ganas de repetir tan encanta… tan horrible experiencia.

El hecho de que Potter y él hubieran quedado de nuevo para el próximo jueves no implicaba absolutamente nada. Era simple curiosidad, amor por el conocimiento. Después de todo, aún tenía la importante misión de averiguar las bases de la extraña nota, tenía que pasar más tiempo junto a Potter para encontrar las pistas que le dirían en qué demonios se fijaría él para terminar enamorado de Potter.

* * *

Después de esa pelea, las discusiones se hicieron más frecuentes. No que antes no lo fueran, sólo que ahora era diferente. Porque las miradas destilaban rencor y desconfianza, miedo y ganas de humillar al otro. Y, es universalmente sabido que cuando Potter quiere humillar a Malfoy, y viceversa, las consecuencias son desastrosas para ambos. Sólo que ahora las cosas son mucho peor que en el colegio, en ese entonces sólo intuían en dónde clavar la estaca para que doliera más, ahora, más que intuición, era conocimiento del enemigo. Cada uno sabía perfectamente bien que es lo que había de decir para darle al otro en donde más dolía. Después de todo, además del mutuo conocimiento que les había otorgado el tiempo de su relación, eran iguales. Sin contar que eran rivales natos.

La discusión provocó un efecto dominó, uno que hizo que las cosas fueran de mal en peor. Terminando en una fiera explosión.

−¡Me voy! ¡No te soporto! –gritó Draco levitando sus cosas.

−¡Perfecto! Me ahorras la pena de correrte de  _mi_  casa.

−¿Tu casa? –dijo Draco apretando los dientes−. ¿Acaso tu cerebro es tan pequeño y obtuso que no recuerda que ésta no es tu casa? ¿Recuerdas quién pagó la mitad?

−Mi obtuso y pequeño cerebro recuerda a la perfección a nombre de quién está –terminó Harry dando por zanjada la discusión.

Draco sólo lo fulminó con la mirada.

−Si eso opinas, entonces me quedaré en mi casa. A menos que quieras pagarme.

−Déjame entender, ¿quieres que te pague por algo que es mío?

−No es tuyo.

−Lo siento Malfoy, pero papelito habla.

La situación concerniente a la casa era bastante simple. Una casa con tan buena ubicación, protecciones de privacidad integradas y una extensa lista de comodidades no iba a ser vendida, por ningún motivo, a un exmortífago, aunque realmente no tuviera marca alguna. Sin embargo, si se trataba del héroe del mundo mágico las cosas cambiaban mucho.

De este modo, ambos habían quedado viviendo en la misma casa. Como perfectos desconocidos, como es lógico con personas como ellos. No se hablaban, no se miraban, no existían en el mundo del otro.

* * *

Bien, él entendía perfectamente qué es lo que Potter podía ver en alguien como él (no, realmente no lo hacía, pero era más fácil fingir que sí), pero no comprendía qué era lo que él podía ver en Potter (a diferencia de lo otro, esto realmente sí lo entendía, pero no iba a decir que sí). Ambos eran berrinchudos, demonios, bastaba con él mismo para tener la cuota de berrinches completos de aquí a que el apocalipsis llegara. Ambos eran tan iguales y si ambos eran tan iguales y Potter estaba enamorado de él, eso sólo podía decir una cosa: Potter era un narcisista.

Por un tiempo olvidó la nota. Se dedicó sólo a su trabajo y a las ocasionales (que en realidad eran bastante frecuentes) reuniones con Potter. Sin embargo, una mañana, junto a su café había algo extraño. Un papel arrugado y manchado de tinta en uno de sus costados. Con la misma letra desconocida que la nota anterior, el mismo papel, idéntica en estructura y diciendo  _Ni se te ocurra involucrarte con el idiota de Potter._

¿Qué demonios? Él era un Malfoy y a un Malfoy nadie le prohibía nada, absolutamente nada. Un Malfoy siempre podía hacer lo que se le antojara. Y, ya fuera sólo por llevar la contra, se involucraría con Potter. Decidido.

Momento, ¿que él haría qué? ¿Qué estupidez acababa de pensar? Él no se involucraría con Potter de ningún modo (no lo haría, era cierto, eso ya estaba más que hecho).

Bueno, una estúpida nota no importaba. Total, siempre habría más tiempo para pensar en ello, por ahora era tiempo de ir al concierto de ese pianista que Potter había dicho él amaría. Concierto al que asistiría con Potter, naturalmente.

*.*.*

−Lovegood, me lo debes. No debiste entrometerte en mi vida –advirtió Draco, mirando a Luna seriamente.

−Bueno Draco, no lo sé –comenzó ella con cara soñadora, después de todo no todo el tiempo descubrías que cambiando la acústica del lugar podías hacer que los mensajes que el Ministro daba llegasen a todos los rincones del Ministerio−. Técnicamente yo no me metí en tu vida, fue Harry quien lo hizo. Además, te hago la misma advertencia que le hice a él, no sabes cómo esto vaya a afectar el presente. ¿Acaso nunca has oído de la Teoría del Caos?

−Lovegood –dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia. Cosa que, como es de esperar, Luna no notó.

−Bueno, básicamente trata sobre las consecuencias de diversos detalles. Tú sabes, el efecto mariposa y esas cosas –dijo Luna como si realmente esperara que Draco le pusiera atención o entendiera lo que decía.

−No me interesa Lovegood –exclamó Draco−. Me tienes que ayudar, después de todo es un experimento y tus datos podrían estar más completos con esto. ¿Qué opinas? –terminó con una sonrisa gatuna.

−Bueno Draco, ese es un buen punto. Vuelve en tres días, ahora estoy demasiado ocupada como para mandar notas al pasado.

"Ravenclaws…"

* * *

−Entonces, Draco, ¿qué opinas del amor? –comenzó Harry mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café y se disponía a encender un cigarro.

−Fácil, es algo que te hace estúpido.

−¿Algo más?

−Sí, no sirve de nada. La gente no debería enamorarse. Ya sabes, es mejor tener sexo sin compromisos –concluyó Draco haciendo una pausa, una que Harry había aprendido a interpretar como un "¿y tú qué opinas?".

−No es eso, es más. Yo me he enamorado un par de veces, ¿sabes? Y me la he pasado muy bien, no cambiaría eso −dijo Harry sacando el humo, justo de  _esa_  manera−. Pero, estoy de acuerdo contigo, te hace estúpido.

−Exacto.

−¿Tú te has enamorado?

−¿Qué pregunta tan tonta es esa? −dijo Draco tomando el cigarro de entre los dedos de Harry.

−Eso, una pregunta. ¿Responderás?

−No. No tengo porqué hacerlo. Simplemente diré que yo evito enamorarme −concluyó Draco regresando el cigarro a su lugar, la mano de Potter, la cual mantenía la misma posición que cuando él robó fugazmente el pitillo.

−Entonces crees en el amor –dijo Harry soltando otra bocanada de humo.

−Nunca dije que no lo hiciera –contraatacó Draco, tomando un poco de su amargo café.

−Yo también evito enamorarme. ¿Tú por qué lo haces? –dijo Harry pasándole el cigarro.

−Porque sé que cuando lo haga voy a terminar dando mucho de mí –dijo Draco en un inesperado ataque de sinceridad. Seguro debía ser el cigarro. Y el café. Y la estúpida nota que hacía que quisiera involucrarse con Potter más que nunca, sólo porque se lo habían "prohibido".

−Vaya… −dijo Harry acercándose a la boca de Draco para quitarle el cigarro de los labios y dejó un ligero beso en compensación.

−¿Qué fue eso?

−¿Qué? ¿Esto? –preguntó Harry y luego repitió el beso.

* * *

−Harry, hola –dijo Luna con su suave voz cuando Harry abrió la puerta. Luna observó el lugar, inesperadamente ordenado, inesperadamente tranquilo y tenso. Demasiado tenso. Al instante, su mirada recorrió el lugar buscando a Draco, quien estaba sentado en el sillón que siempre ocupaba cuando leía.

Harry avanzó por delante, indicando a Luna que se sentara en el otro extremo de la casa, lejos de Draco. Sin embargo, Luna no lo hizo y en cambio se acercó hacia donde estaba Draco, seguida por Harry.

−Draco, ¿cómo estás? –dijo Luna sin esperar respuesta alguna−. Bueno, vengo a mostrarles mi última adquisición –dijo hablando para ambos, pasando por alto que no se hablaban entre ellos y que, de hecho, era la primera vez en semanas que estaban tan cerca−. Como les advertí, y espero recuerden, las notas enviadas al pasado tienen ciertas consecuencias en el presente, como podrán ver en este pequeño artefacto –dijo ella orgullosa−. Aún no decido el nombre, estaba entre pentekaasta o koracastro. Es que pentekaasta… −comenzó a hablar sobre los pros y contras de los posibles nombres, siendo ignorada olímpicamente por Harry y Draco.

Draco y Harry sólo habían quedado anonadados, demasiado impresionados por lo que veían en el que parecía ser un espejo de agua, pero que, al ser creado por una inefable, era mucho más que eso.

En el reflejo podían ver claramente una conversación que recordaban haber tenido, sobre si creían o no en el amor. Ambos recordaban perfectamente sus respuestas, al menos así fue hasta que Draco se sorprendió viendo como su propio reflejo respondía con vehemencia que él evitaba enamorarse porque daría mucho de sí mismo. Él no recordaba haber respondido eso, al parecer Harry tampoco lo recordaba, porque lo miró con la pregunta escrita en la cara.

Si se fijaban bien, aunque esa escena era muy parecida a la que recordaban no era la misma. Nunca habían compartido un cigarro y llegar al nivel de sinceridad que habían compartido en el reflejo les había tomado meses. No se diga siquiera de los besos o caricias.

−Luna, ¿qué es esto?

−¿Qué no es obvio Harry? −comenzó una sonriente Luna−. El espejo te muestra los cambios que las notas hicieron en el pasado. No sé qué tan significativos sean y quisiera hablar de ello con ustedes, porque debido a eso mis estudios aún no están completos− concluyó felizmente.

Draco se atragantó. Harry se sonrojó furiosamente. Contarle a Luna que les había tomado un par de meses llegar a compartir un miserable cigarro siquiera, era vergonzoso. Admitir que los besos habían tardado aún más, era humillante. Demonios, sus grandes ideas y ellos.

Como fuera, la nueva conversación revelaba un par de cosas que ambos intuían del otro, pero que no estaban seguros de que fueran así. Definitivamente tendrían que hablarlas, de nuevo. ¿O por primera vez? Bueno, no importaba, tenían que hablar.

−Luna, ¿podrías volver otro día?

−Tal vez nunca –susurró Draco por lo bajo.

−Draco y yo tenemos que hablar –terminó Harry.

Luna los miró algo desconcertada, pero asintió y prometió regresar la siguiente semana. Después de todo, aún tenía muchos proyectos en mente.

−Lo evitabas. Tienes miedo –atacó Harry a quemarropa, con todo el tacto Gryffindor que poseía, es decir, ninguno.

−No hablaré contigo Potter.

−¡No seas terco!

−¡Terco! ¿Yo?− contestó Draco exasperado−. ¿Sabes qué? Mírate en un espejo.

−Eso hago –dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos, tomándolo de las solapas para evitar que escapara y no respondiera sus preguntas.

Draco sólo lo vio con rencor, para después desviar la mirada y tratar de soltarse.

−Bien, no hables, sólo escúchame. Temes enamorarte, temes el compromiso y por eso rechazaste mi propuesta, pero… ¿por qué?

−¿Por qué! ¿Quieres que te lo diga? –comenzó un exasperado Draco, golpeando a su vez los brazos de Harry para liberarse y alejarse de él cuando lo consiguiera−. ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es despertar un día y descubrir que sólo puedes pensar en esa persona, sin importar todo lo que hagas para sacarlo de tu mente? Y que asocias todo con ese alguien, que hace que todo lo que sientes se desborde y pierdas control sobre ti mismo. ¿A quién no le daría miedo no poder controlarse? Discúlpame por querer mantenerme en mis cinco sentidos y querer… −Draco no pudo terminar de hablar, porque el impulsivo Harry, algo en lo que definitivamente no se parecían, lo estaba besando.

−Si te sirve, a mí también me pasa. Tú me traumas –dijo Harry cuando rompieron el beso.

−Bueno, tú igual me traumas.

−Entonces somos un par de traumados –terminó Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *


End file.
